Heartbreak hotel
by Mela1984
Summary: Back in Neptune, Veronica checks into a hotel. Refusing to take calls or visitors. Her father then calls the only person who has always had her back.
1. Chapter 1

Somewhere a phonecall was answered, it had been ringing of the hook a long while and now, finally a very worried and stubborn man got a very short "yeah…" as a reply. "I thought you wouldn't answer!" The man calling said. "Would you have stopped harassing me sheriff?" was the very quick and short answer. "I am no sheriff and I'm not expecting any help, I am not in a position to order, but I will beg… if I have to, I will actually beg! She is home again and it's breaking my heart. I think I won't have to beg, right?" The old sheriff asked and he asked with a voice a concerned father would have. "Alright, Mr Mars then… she will not want me anywhere near her!" Now there was no shakiness in the voice, just pure honesty. "Eli… she doesn't want anyone near her. Most of us are in a state of desperation, I call you because I know you know how a father feels, and I know you actually don't really care if she wants you around or not. But like I said, if you want an old man to beg, I will!" Mr Mars, the former Neptune sheriff said. He was a celebrity, not only had he solved the case of the Neptune bomber, he had also made sure that the case of Lily Kane got solved and that parents and relatives who lost their loved one's in the bus crash got peace. He was a good man, been a good sheriff and his daughter, Veronica Mars, well she had been there by his side. She had tried to escape Neptune time and time again, but always came back. But the day the bomber won had her running again. Cases came in from all over the country, she took any case far away, she ran and who could really blame her? To late had she figured out that there was a second bomb. One meant for her, one that killed the man she married just hours before, Logan Echolls. "Eli?" Mr Mars asked and Weevil sighed. "I guess she isn't living in your house? But you know where she is?" He asked. "Yes. Sunnydays motel." Keith Mars said and Eli "Weevil" Narvarro ended their call. That would normally be a bit scary, but it meant that on the other side of town for Keith Mars, a motorcycle started up and Mr Mars became calm! "So, did you just call the gang leader who let you down to go and check on Veronica?" Matty Ross asked. "Are you not suppose to be at home?" Keith asked. "I needed to borrow a camera!" Matty said and sat down. "Because you did call Eli Navarro, right?" She asked. "I did!" He just said and didn't want to talk about it. But Matty wasn't backing down. "Why? Veronica hates him after what he did, didn't she say they were even after he save you, why would you send him there?" Keith smiled. "Do you know how many times I found Eli Navarro around Veronica? Way to many for a father to not be scared. But he kept coming back, and somehow he kept helping her!" Matty rolled her eyes. "That was in high school!" She said. "Eli Navarro would never not help Veronica, I know that. Do I like it? No, I never did, but that doesn't make it any less true!"


	2. Chapter 2

Room 16 was one stair up, it hadn't been any problem to get that information out. The young man behind the counter had started to tremble as soon as he showed his face in there. When he took his black gloves of, he trembled even worse. "Veronica Mars, what room?" He said and the man had said nothing. "Al tight, do you mind?" He had then said and went around the the desk. He looked it up. "Room 16. See, was that hard? If you are thinking of calling the police…" He stopped and looked at the boys nametag. "Bryan, I think that would be a bad idea, a very bad idea, don't you agree? Ms Mars know how to take care of herself. " Brian only nodded. "Good man!" Weevil said and then left to go a floor up.

He knocked on the door, he heard motion inside the room, even heard how footsteps came to the door, only to turn away. "I can stand here all night!" He said and heard the steps come towards the door again, the door opened with the chain on. "It's a free country! Stand wherever you want!" She said and was about to close the door, but Weevil put is foot in between. "Sunnydays motel has very poor doors, I can break them down easy and bill your dad. You can shoot me and if I don't die I will again bill your dad!" Veronica Mars was different. She didn't argue, instead she just motioned him to move his foot and he could hear how the chain came off and the door opened. "Dad called you?" She asked. "He did, wanna see the phone as proof?" He asked, but she didn't want to. "Visited Logan yet?" He asked. "Visited, sounds like he lives in a house around here. But if you are asking me if I have been up by the stone with his name on it, the answer is no!" She said. "Really? Are you going to lie about small things like that? If so, this is going to be a very long night!" He said. "Dad told you that too?" She asked. "No. The good sheriff merely said you were back and something about him being willing to beg if it was necessary!" Veronica sat down on the small and old couch in the room. "He is not the sheriff!" She said. "No, but he will always be to me!" He said and opened the little fridge in the room. "Go figure, no food, only drinks!" He said and took out two beers, and gave her one. He then sat down on the table by the couch. "Tables are for putting things on, couches are for sitting on!" She said. "True, remember high school and Hearst, I remember you sat on tables most of the time, and also I thought I'd keep my distance!" Veronica moved away some files from the couch and he sat down. "Have you been following me around?" She asked. "You know I have. Couldn't see which room you got though, so had to… politely ask the boy downstairs." Veronica just nodded. "So are you happy?" She asked. "Sorry?" He didn't follow. "Well, you have seen me, you can call my dad and say I am fine. No need to remain!" She said. "First of all, I never leave until the beers are out, secondly it is interesting that you think that you can scare me away!" He said. "I am not scaring you away, I am stating facts. I am here, I am fine… you don't have to be near me any longer!" Weevil had to smile. "Something funny?" "Yes! Yes it is! Do you actually think I don't want to be around you? And do you think that just because you take out your claws and bitchiness that I will run? I am not the one famous for running. Taking the easy way out? Yes. But running? No V, that's you, not me!" Veronica got up. "Running? Are you kidding me? Are you saying that you would have stayed after what happened, because if you say that… you have no idea who I am and what I felt!" She said. "Oh, I know exactly how you are, and may I just remind you that where I am from is where you lose people you love everyday, they don't have to die. Sometimes they stab you in the back and sometimes they simply don't want you there, because you disappointed them, they aren't interested in your reasons why… they just want you out!" Veronica was now quiet. She opened her beer though. "I tried to save my family V.!" He then added. "You would have done the same, and if you are going to say you wouldn't then you actually don't know me at all!" Veronica actually sat down again. "I know you. I would have done the same." She said. "Didn't help though. Jade's gone. What is left is co-parenting and doing that with someone who hates you is not as much fun as it may sound!" Veronica sat back. "She doesn't hate you. She is angry, but she doesn't hate you!" She said. "She does. And the fact that she can't leave Neptune drives her insane, she hates it here and she is stuck here, unless she wants to leave without my daugther, she won't. Not that kind of mother!" Weevil said. "Like the mothers you and I had?" She asked and he nodded. "Tell me V, when was the last time you ordered and ate food, I know you don't really cook these days!" "It's been a while!" She said. "Every establishment has the same number. I could eat anything!"


	3. Chapter 3

"_There he is!" Felix said and pointed towards a table where the sac n pac boy sat, together with a blond girl. "Let's go boys…" Weevil said and they went up. The boys got terrified, like well he should. The girl didn't back of. Instead she seemed to be the sort who like these kinds of fights. "Leave him alone!" She said. "Lady! The only time I care what a woman has to say is when she is riding the big ol hog! But there is not so much talking as it is lots of "ooooh:S" and "Aaaaaaah:S" you know!" Weevil said as he looked at the tiny blonde, she just smiled. "So it's big?" She asked. "Legendary!" He said, giving her a smile. "So let's see it… if it is as big as you say it is, I'll be your girlfriend… we could go to prom together!" Weevil had no words for that, Felix, always helpful offered to show his and even started to open his pants, when Vice principal Clemmons came up and removed them. "Who is that?" Weevil asked. "You don't recognize her?" Hector asked and Weevil didn't. "Remember that rich girl Lily Kane and the brother Duncan Kane. That's Lilly's best friend and Duncan's old flame, Veronica Mars, sheriff's daughter… well the old sheriff now!" Weevil almost dropped his jaw. Veronica Mars, she looked and sounded nothing like she use to do. "Best friend gone and dumped by her boyfriend and daddy's loss of a job must have taken hard. Mother even split. So they are now officially far away from the 09 zip." Felix said and Weevil only nodded. _

_Later on, Felix and Hector had followed Veronica, from school, to her apartment, then to her father's PI firm and now she was parked outside of the Camelot, camera in hand. They drove up. After all, she may have become sassy, but snitching is seriously. They stopped by her car, and Weevil asked her to roll down her window and she did. Looking cool, not scared. After some questions, Felix had enough, and obviously he didn't get the fact that there of course were reasons as to why she could be so calm. Felix was attacked by a big, angry and very overprotective pitbull who jumped out of the car. Weevil could only roll his eyes at Felix's stupidity. She called of her dog and as Felix got up she also showed up her other weapon, a teaser he really backed of. Weevil had enough. "Al right, we get it you are a badass" Then they came to the agreement, two days and she would make sure that the PCH ers who really had mugged the sac n pac would go free. Weevil made her aware that if she didn't keep that promise, he would of course have to come after the sac n pac boy, her and that dog! She seemed okay with it, or at least she seemed like she had it under control. _

"_She did it, that little blonde girl did it!" Hector had said as he laugh. He and his friend got out, there were no evidence, as promised, that tape was gone. Weevil was down close to the dog beach, looking at Veronica Mars and sac n pac boy, whose name was Wallace Fennel. Now he only needed the tape. He then saw a big car with faces he knew (and didn't like) go down towards the beach. He watched as Logan Echolls destroyed Veronicas car and headed up. This was going to be a bit fun, and it could make them even. Veronica wasn't interested in Logan's apology though, even if he offered to punch him all day. He then asked if he tempt her in an offer for his cousin to fix her car, but she wasn't going to have him not saying sorry to Wallace either as she claimed he had the only copy of that tape. So he was forced to say sorry. First time a tiny woman like her had been able to force him to say sorry, ever. He didn't get the tape either, however two hours after their conversation his phone rang. "yes?" "Is that how a big ass biker leader is answering his phone?" She asked. "Could be some lady I charmed, one must be careful with answering a number they don't know. So I guess you found my number? He asked. "Not the hardest thing I ever done!" She said. "Keep that in mind, the hardest thing, I mean!" He said. "Do you speak to your grandmother with that mouth?" she asked. "No! But you are not her!" He said. "So the offer about fixing my headlights…. I think it would be good to have that done before my dad sees the car, and I take it you can have someone do that fast!" She asked. "Sounds about right. I want the tape though." She laugh. "Considering all my work for you, I' d say you owe me for a long time. Besides, I can keep secrets and so can Wallace, where should I take the car?" He thought about it. "So guessing you are friendly with sac n pac boy. Put the car at the parking lot there, keys under the left wheel, go in an socialize with your friend for two hours, and when you get out again, the car will be back, fixed!" He said. "Sounds innocent enough!" She said and hanged up, he called up his cousin. _


	4. Chapter 4

"Here!" Weevil said as he gave her his phone. It was blinking, showing her "Sheriff" on the screen. After some hesitation she answered it. "Hi dad!" She said and tried to sound ok, it was unclear who she was trying to fool though. "Hi honey, I thought you were coming here! Matty has made herself at home here, I would like to also have my actual daughter here!" Keith said. "You know I am an adult, and has been for many years now!" She said and for a breath second you could see that old Veronica, sazzy and secure again. "Doesn't mean your aren't still mine!" Keith said. "I think this is for the best dad, and I only plan on staying until another good one lands on our table!" She said. "I think you should reconsider that. You can't keep running around the country like this. Also… I really don't think Mars investigations will be up and running for much longer! I really need to retire Veronica, that or having someone.. someone adult that is… working with me!" Veronica wasn't very surprised, she was quiet though. She almost dropped the phone, and Weevil took it from her. "I think that is about as much as you will get out of her tonight sheriff!" He said. "I am glad I didn't have to beg!" Keith Mars said and then he just hanged up. "He wants me to make my choice. Leave Neptune or take over!" Veronica said. "I think he actually just wants you to find somewhere to call home. Not that my trailer is fancy, but it is more of a home than a motel will ever be!" Veronica looked up. "Jade got the house?" She asked. "I didn't really have anything to work with. It wasn't exactly a line of lawyer who wanted to help my case!" He said. "What about Cliff?" Veronica asked. "Yes, and he said it best. Give her the house so that your daughter has a place to call home, and hope that she doesn't find a way to get sole custody. He has never claimed to be a good lawyer, but I think he really hit home on that one!" Veronica smiled a little again, she put the paper plate away, her food was getting cold and she wasn't going to eat anymore. "So.. what do you want V?" He asked, but she had no idea. "I am taking a shower, then going to bed." She only said and left the couch. He remained. The couch was where he was going to stay the night.

"Is she staying?" Keith Mars nearly got a heart attack, Pony didn't care anymore. Unlike Keith, he was getting used to Marry. "You are still here!" He said. "Yes, I took a little nap, and I had a feeling you would get an update soon!" She said. "I don't know." Keith said. "Well, if you would have tracked her down, or had me track down where she was, and you wouldn't have sent the town's biggest criminal on her, maybe her answer would have been different." Matty said and Keith sat up. "I know where she is, so did he. But you are right, if you or me would have shown up, she would have left Neptune again. She is to fragile." Keith said. "And Eli Navarro doesn't make her run because… why? I mean you and Wallace.. even me are closer to her!" Matty said and Keith looked at her, smiling. "Yes, and she knows we love her. Eli Navarro though, his weak spot for her, makes him open up, and honestly, we may have seen and had awful things happen to us, but I don't think we can top him on it!" Keith said. "So, Eli Navarro likes her?" Matty said. "I think he loves her, always have… ever since he got to know her… that is nearly 20 years ago, but he would never act on it. Ever." Keith said. "How do you know?" Matty said. "He thinks she deserves better, and for almost 20 years, I have agreed with him. Now I am not so sure!" Matty rolled her eyes again. "I think I am a very, very logical person, smart and stuff… but hearing something like that coming out of your mouth, that actually makes me believe that you are going completely crazy!" Keith nodded a bit. "Maybe I am. But even you have to agree that I am not wrong that often!"


	5. Chapter 5

"_What the fuck!" Weevil said as he saw a tiny blonde walk around outside of his home. He went out and as expected Veronica Mars didn't save her thoughts, and nor did he. Was she really an outsider? Wouldn't she do anything to be back with the 09 ers again? And as she accused him of stealing a credit card that his grandmother now was suspected of taking and she was now at the sheriff's office, she really pissed him off. How dare she? How could she ever think that he would ever put his grandmother in the shit like that? He told her to go, but not before she told him that it would be better to confess. As she left he was angry, really angry, but then he realized that even though he didn't do it, he could understand how she thought that, and even though he didn't do it, his grandmother really didn't do it. He kicked the door as he sat down on the porch. He needed to take the fall for this. _

_The sheriff was annoyed as he opened the door to the police car, his grandmother ran out and gave him a hug. On the top step Veronica Mars was standing. He did what she told him to do, but she also continued to investigate it. She got him of. She warned him that the sheriff as well as the 09 ers was after Chardo. Weevil knew exactly where to find him though. They were going to find him first. _

"_Got him! Outside blondies house!" Felix said and Weevil got up. They needed to go there quick, cause the 09 ers would find him first. As they rolled up on the fancy street they found Chardo in a shook hold by Logan Echolls. Weevil asked for a word and Logan actually went with him. "He's going to pay!" Weevil said. "Go on." Logan said. "He stabbed me in the back, he disrespected his family, do you honestly think I will let him get of easy? You got a couple of punches on him for the girlfriend, but if you leave him to me, you won't see him tomorrow. He'll have to find somewhere else to go!" Weevil said and Logan thought about it for a second, then he left. "Let him go!" He told his stunned friends, and they got in their cars and left. That was Chardos last day in Neptune. Weevil never knew where he went, he didn't want to know. This was the first, but not last time he and Logan Echolls agreed on something. _


	6. Chapter 6

Veronica came out of the shower. "I really don't think I need a babysitter while I am sleeping. You can go!" She said and Weevil sat up. "Al right… here it comes, words I never thought would ever come out of my mouth. But you have to stop this! Shutting everyone out! Don't you understand that all your friends and your family, we all love you and wants to help?" He said. "Well they can't, you can't… Logan is dead! Blown up by a bomb meant for me!" She said. "Lilly was your best friend, Felix was mine… I get it, this is not a murder mystery that you can dig into, a riddle that you need to work on, but loved one's will be taken away from you, it happens, it sucks but that's the fucking shit called life!" Veronica looked at him. "He was my rock. The one keeping me from going insane!" She said. "I loved him so much…" She said. "Like you loved or love your wife… you said once that Lilly could have been someone you could have loved… then you found someone you love, as did I and now mine is gone!" She said. "I never said that to you!" Eli said. "No, you said it to Ms James, the school counselor… that's how I found out about you and her! But at least your wife is still alive, at least you are able to see her again, she is not six feet under because of you!" Veronica was now screaming. "So you think just because someone isn't dead, everything can go right back again. Love that once was can always be found again. That doesn't work for me. If I fall out of love with someone, I don't fall back in love with them. I don´t! I try really hard to not do what I did with Lilly, which is turning it all into hate towards all of those who loved her cause I couldn't take it out on her. But I do not fall back in love. I forgive them, but I never ever forget." Weevil said. "That doesn't sound like you are forgiving anyone!" Weevil looked up. "I do. I just never fall back in love with someone, or let those who once hurt me come so close to me again. That's me coming a long way!" Veronica was quiet for sometime. "So what are you doing here? I didn't exactly leave things on our good side! Did I?" She asked, and it was a valid question. "Forgiveness looks different for everyone. It's not the same." He said. "Really? Why? Because of karma?" She asked. "Karma?" "I shut you out of my life, and then Logan dies, so you figured I could be forgiven easily?" Weevil smiled again. "What?" She asked. "You are trying it again, bitching me out of here. Doesn't work V, it doesn't work." Veronica sat back down in the couch again. "So tell me then, why are you here?" Weevil looked at her. "You know, I could do what you do whenever you aren't ready to tell, you always give a sarcastic or snarky remark. I'm not going to do that. I'm just gonna tell you that I am not ready to tell you yet!" Veronica got up. She got him the extra blanket from the bed and then went to lye down.


	7. Chapter 7

_Felix had brought his new chick Wanda with him everywhere. She wasn't new per say, she was actually one of those who had gone through a remarkable change since her first year, like Veronica. Today she had challenge first lady Madison Sinclair and it had been very entertaining. Apparently she was going to run in the election. "So, what the deal with you and Veronica?" She asked him as Felix went to answer his phone. "What?" Weevil asked. "Well, I see her dialing and then I see you come, seen it several times. I even saw her on the back of your bike the other day in your neighbourhood!" Wanda said and that was true. Veronica had called him, he had even angered his uncle by taking her to his chop chop, and then they had been trying to find a pinata full. "So? I help her, she helps me!" Weevil said. "Doesn't help that she is hot though. I use to hang with her, we were on pep squad together. Feel like an eternity ago. Of course, she was nice to everyone. Good to see she finally came out of it!" Wanda said. "What do you mean?" He asked. "Well, she use to be the lovely girl, innocent and sweet. But to be honest, I never bought that. She needed to get out from Lilly Kanes shadow and out of the hands of Duncan Kane!" Weevil didn't say anything. "Though, for her to switch from Duncan Kane to you is a bit of a stretch." Weevil was still silent and Wanda smiled. _

_That next day was weird. School was entertaining again, Duncan Kane VS Wanda for school president, and Veronica was on Wandas side. Then in the evening the sheriff arrested Felix, someone seemed to have told them that they could find stolen things in his room, and there were only one new person who had been there. Weevil started to watch Wanda closely. Then he decided to take action, and one evening they sprayed her locker with the word she deserved "narc", they also tore down all her posters, those that haven't already been tore down by the 09 ers. Weevil also made sure that Veronica knew that writing Narc on her locker was someone that was completely true. Duncan Kane won the election and as far as Weevil could see, Veronica outed Wanda. However after that he also felt that Wanda was out for revenge. Everytime she saw him, she starred over towards Veronica and he was happy he hadn't been saying anything to her when she asked him. _


	8. Chapter 8

"He did turn out good, to good!" Weevil heard and sat up. He found Veronica with a cup of tea, and the darkness outside told him it wasn't morning. "What?" He asked and tried to find the time. "It's 2 in the morning, I slept my two hours, that all I get before the demons come! But I was talking about Logan. Who would have ever thought he would have been the mature one of us?" Veronica said. "Right, so I am here, and since I won't when you try all your games to get me to leave, ou will now try and talk me out of here. I learned a lot from you through the years V, a lot!" He said. "But, you are right. He was a good man!" Weevil said and Veronica seemed surprised to hear it. "We had a complicated relationships too you know, me and Logan. We were kind of both lost and leaders. Turned out that even though he had the money, I had the better family." Veronica looked up. "Man, that time we got detention together… that is the stuff of legends. I got detention for speaking to me during a test, I got it for answering and laughing at his joke. Then in detention we started gambling… I was winning! So the teacher had to give us something else. He tried to get us to fix all his books, of course we didn't so finally, we got to wash his car. The small blue thing, barely a car! I think my bike is bigger. So then the plan came… and I bet you remember that!" Weevil said and Veronica smiled again. "I do. You somehow manage to put the schools flagpole into the car!" She said. "It was such a good job!" He said. "Weren't you expelled?" She asked. "Yes, and he got me unexpelled. Something about his daddys very expensive shoes that Clemmons wanted. Then it was the painting over the graffiti, and he saw the ink I had!" Weevil said. "Yes, the Lily tattoo." She said and Weevil nodded. "After that it took a while before we teamed up again!" He said. "But you did!" She said and he nodded. "I remember when you found that freshman boy, the one with the video of Lynn Echolls jumping. You really scared him!" Veronica said. "And that movie never came out either. Then it was Felix murder and the drugs in the PCH. So you know, V, he was a good man. Asshole who redeemed himself." "Yeah. I never thought about it but, you are a lot a like. Even loved the same girl!" Veronica said and Weevil was quiet at first. "true. And I also had a crush on Lilly!" Veronica looked up. "There you go V, the simple answer to the question why I am here. The simple answer to why I never turn my back to you even if you have accused me of a lot of things. Killing Lilly, blowing up the bus, robbing you… but you figure it out. Then you call and I right there for you again. Just like now!" He said. "I didn't call you!" She said. "No, you didn't have to. You knew I followed you, you knew I had your back. Your dad may have made the call, but it's still the answer you wanted before." She looked at him. "So you are going to demand an answer like my dad does?" She asked. "No. I don't an answer. And your dad wants you to settle down, find a home… find a life for you again." Veronica looked up, and she actually broke down. "I don't know what to do!" She said. "That's what you are to figure out. But you can't figure it out running around the country, taking case after case, can you?" She looked up. "You wrote to Lilly.. I remember hearing it. You wrote to her that you would always be there for her in the shadows!" Weevil nodded. "Yes, and if you think about it, for you I am never just in the shadows, am I?" Veronica thought about it. "Like for instance. I hear my boys shot a hole in that yellow ass car Logan use to drive, they were proud! So was I, I mean we thought he killed Felix! Only thing is that, the same night the shooter ended up at the emergency room, he told me where he had found the car and that "they" got scared, not him, they! And remember, this is at a time you and I didn't get along." Veronica nodded. "Yes, that time you said I preferred the rich boys because of their clean sheets, I remember." She said, layed down on his chest and closed her eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

_9\. "Veronica Mars…" Weevil said as he got his phone from Claudia. "What about her?" Claudia asked. "The "I told you so I'm gonna get from her…" Weevil said. "You don't have to worry about her much longer!" Weevil turned cold and looked up. "What's that supposed to mean?" He asked, and his sister seemed to think about her answer. "Nothing. I am agreeing with you!" He looked sharply at her. "Claudia… tell me why I shouldn't have to worry about Veronica!" She was quiet. "Are you not going to answer your phone?" She merely asked. "Tell me!" He said, nearly throwing his phone on the ground. "You need to stop! Really, you need to stop! Do you really think she cares about you?" She asked. "I am not going to ask you again!" Claudia. "Fine. They are going after her. She needs to stop and she won't!" Claudia said. "Fuck!" Weevil said and went toward his bike. "Eli! Wait!" Claudia said. "She isn't worth it! Trist me.. she isn't!" "Shut up!" Weevil called up Hector, they needed to hurry! "Tell me where, and tell me now!" He said, and Claudia finally told him about the cabin. He started up his bike, told Hector to gather the gang and then he left. His heart was pounding, he felt the sweat, he felt how his heart nearly left his body. This could be it. _

_They came and even though their bikes was loud they could hear shots, and again he felt how his heart was breaking. "GO HOME BOYS! No one's touching her!" That's the last words he had said in Veronicas presence. He had been so angry with her, disappointed that she accused him of things, that she didn't see thru him. Yet, as soon as his sister had uttered those words "You don't have to worry about her any longer", he turned cold with fear. Claudia, like all the Navarros, had a problem with people. She choose the wrong one's, much like him. With a look of confusion they left, as did he. They followed to make sure the car didn't turn around again and once they were sure, they stopped. Weevil got off his bike, he needed some time. "Why did we do this?" SOmeone asked Hector, and he made sure Weevil was out of his sight. "You know how you have that one girl in high school, they one you think it's gonna last?" He said. "Maybe… well I guess" Hector got as a response. "Well, that's her for him. He loves her, whatever shit she does to him, he loves her. His only weak link, the only one he has ever had!" To hear that the mighty leader, they one who wouldn't show mercy, they one willing to use whatever method he could to save or to get rid of those in his way, he had one weakness… and that weakness was Veronica Mars!" "Does she know?" Hector thought about that question for some time. "Maybe deep down… but he would never admit it, ever." With that answer it was over. Weevil came back and sat on his bike again. "Let's go home boys!" he said and turned his bike back on and they went back to Neptune!"_


	10. Chapter 10

10\. Veronica woke up suddenly. She looked up, first around the room, they at him. "That's the first time I slept for that long!" She said and looked out. Sun was starting to come up. "Good!" Weevil said and got up. "I should go!" He said and she nodded. "Maybe." She only said. "Look, I don't expect something from you concerning me, I swear. But I do expect you to decide about your life and I am not the only one. It may feel like pressure, but it's really not. People love you, and we all just want you to be happy, that's it. Happy." She got up from the coutch and kissed him lightly on his cheek. "Thank you. I never said that, did I. For that night in the cabin." Weevil looked at her. "Well, we rarely say that do we?" He said. "You do. You say thank you to me, I don't think I ever said it to you! Thank you!" She said and kissed him, this time on his mouth, but he then backed off. "Thank you is words, kissing is something else. Kissing is you making up your mind, kissing is you saying something else to me, and I don't think you are ready for that." She hugged him, and he held her. "That's you deciding for me, like you want me to not feel. It's not up to you to decide!" She said and backed. "Go and see your dad V. I'll be here, around. You know that. I am not going anywhere." She nodded and then smiled. With that, he left, he felt calm and he felt like he finally could breath. He had told her, and he waited 15 years to do so. Now it was up to her!"


	11. Chapter 11

_11\. "Just be happy I didn't flip my hair, I'd own you!" She said as she found him and his gang in a room and he couldn't help but to give a little smile. She explained that she would make ure to catch whoever stole his money from the poker game, if he just returned the stuff he stole. He was wondering about it. What was it to her, really? Why did she care? Sure, she had a point, it would be better to get his money, rather then get caught stealing the rich white boys stuff. He made her a deal, get back his money, and he'd return her stuff. She took that deal. "What were you even doing there?" She asked. "I hear about a 5000$ card game, played by idiots, I am interested!" He said and she seemed to get that. It wasn't like she had those kind of money. She left the room. "Well, she is really helpful!" Felix said. "Yes, a little to helpful!" Weevil said, and started to think. It then dawned on him. Duncan Kanes computer, that's why she was interested. She either really wanted him back, or it was something about that computer. He knew he needed to check that out. "Well, you will probably get your money back! She usually comes though!" Felix said. "Yes, she does. I gotta go!" He said and got up and left the room. He wanted to see the computer, and he needed to act fast, Veronica Mars was efficient, very much so. _

_It was what he could expect. Duncan Kane didn't have a password to his computer, it was way to easy. He had nothing interested in his internet history, so it wasn't that. He had no pictures that would embarrass anyone else but him. He had pictures of Lily, but none that, again would embarrass, so nothing. Then, he found it. A journal, a diary. He did a wordsearch for "Veronica" and found that she was mentioned many, many times. He started to read Duncan cookie-cotton story about how he loved her. How she was sweet and innocent. Even that he considered losing his virginity soon. But he felt she wasn't ready. Now this was something he knew she would not want no one to read. He thought about finish the reading, but then, did he want to know. Did he think Veronica and Duncan did have sex? Was it important? He closed the computer down. Decided it didn't matter, not at all. _

"_So, wanna get your money back?" Veronica asked him the next day at school, almost as he came in, late of course, he actually came just in time for lunch. "I would." He said. "Good, come!" She said and they made their way towards the rich boys table. Sean, Logan and Duncan sat there. They were all annoyed, and Weevil looked at Duncan as he said that if the money came back, their things would be returned. Duncan looked relieved, so did Veronica. He knew the reason, even if he didn't read all of it. Cause had he read it all, he knew it would not have continued as the sweet story it started out as. Veronica decided that another game would be held. One where she would take the place of the thief, and she was in a hurry, she needed it to be done that very same night. Logan didn't want that… but he eventually gave in. They left. "Now, things needs to go back!" Veronica said sharply to him as they left the table. "Sure, I always keep my word, but I need to see it for myself first, and I can't bring the stuff there, that could get me into trouble you know! But the things are safe, hidden and well taken cared of!" He said and she looked nervous again. _

_Sean… the butlers son, they one who stole the money, the one who had portrayed himself as the richest boy in Neptune, turns out he wasn't. Big blow for his ego. "Right boy, I could beat you, I could make sure your parents wouldn't recognize you when you come home, but I have a soft spot for hardworking people, not meaning you, but your parents. So, give me the money, and get out of my face and we'll call it even… this time!" He said and Sean trembled as he gave Weevil the winnings of the game. The rest of that night was not something one forgot. Veronica was in the lead, she was probably gonna win. She had about 2500$, as they took a break. Then Logan's dad, the then beloved Aaron Echolls, got stabbed by a woman angry over something. The world of the rich really began to look less and less glamorous. _


	12. Chapter 12

12\. It was quiet at Mars investigation. Matty sat in the chair Veronica had been in for years, and she jumped up as the door opened and Veronica came in. "Oh my god!" Was all she could say. "Is he here?" Veronica asked, and Matty was still stunned. "Hello to you to!" She said. "Sorry, I'm a little worked up! Someone in there with him?" She asked and pointed towards the closed door. "No, I think he is hiding from me, like he thinks that I annoy him!" Matty said. "Or, he is just waiting!" She said and marched through the door and closed it hard. Matty got up and listen with her ears close to the door.

"You called Weevil?" She said and her dad just smiled. "Well, I didn't know what else to do. Calling didn't help, going there didn't help. You must have scared the boy in reception to death. He stood his ground on the do not disturb thing. Weevil isn't about to listen to things like that though!" Veronica sat down. "Nor are you!" She said. "You made it clear you weren't ready for us to see you!" Keith said, Veronica couldn't help but notice that he had aged since she was there. "And now you are here. So I must have made the right choice!" Veronica refused to answer that. "How are you?" Keith asked. "How am I? Are you kidding?" She asked. "Well, there are different kinds of feeling like you are in hell!" Veronica thought about it. "I don't know! I know that I should have figured that out, but I have not… I am really trying not to think, not to decide what to do!" She said. "And you need to. It breaks my heart to see you like this. I mean it, it breaks my heart!" Veronica put her face in her hands for a moment. "Well, my heart is truly broken dad, I am sorry… but I can't just mend it!" She said. "I am not asking you to. I am only asking you to decide what's making you happy, so we know what to do!" Veronica now suddenly smiled. "What?" Veronica looked up. "Just.. that is exactly what the one you sent to me said. Did you two rehearse together?" She asked. "No. Perhaps we just agree for once." Keith said. "That would a first!" Veronica said, but it stunned her that her father didn't agree with that. "No Veronica… we seem to agree a lot about you. He saved my life, but he wasn't there for me that night in the cabin!" Keith got up, and for the first time in what felt like forever, he put his hands around his daughter.


	13. Chapter 13

_13\. "This can't be good!" Weevil thought as his phone rang when he was in his garage. "Yes?" He said and then could actually hear how Veronica tilted her head. "So… how about a little favour?" She asked. "Well, I am kinda busy!" He said. "It involves you screaming at a sheriff's deputy!" She said. "Go on…" He said. "I need something from the evidence room, and every night at 9, they leave the poor new guy, a trusting one, watching over the station. I just need you to come in and tell the truth about the sheriffs work in your neighbourhood." Weevil smiled. "You mean the work they don't do out here?" "That's it!" Weevil was tempted. "Not gonna ask to much, cause I don't want to know, but… how do you plan on sneaking in there, I mean the guy is new, but I doubt he won't see you!" Weevil said. "Oh, I have a way!" She said and they ended their call. At nine that night, Weevil realized exactly was that was was. The young deputy and Veronica was sitting there, sharing a pizza, and while he screamed about how his neighbourhood was being bad (no mention that he was one of those who made it that way, it was still true), he saw Veronica sneak her way in the drawer, got the keys and disappeared. The deputy was stressed, overwhelmed, clearly not from Neptune, cause he didn't recognize him and he desperately wanted to go back to the pretty blonde he thought was sitting there, waiting for him. As soon as Veronica came back, he finished his speak and left. Veronica looked like she smiled at him, but that could have just been her flirting with the deputy, he didn't like it though, if it was the later that is. _


	14. Chapter 14

14\. Wallace Fennel opened his door. "Hey stranger!" Veronica said. "Oh my god, girl! You had us worried!" He said. "Yes, I know, I just got to hear it from my dad." Wallace nodded, he didn't need to say it then. Keith Mars was a lot of things, but when it came to Veronica he was usually pretty up front. "So, where were you?" He asked. "Here and there. Lots of cases to keep me occupied!" She said, but that wasn't what he asked. "No, I mean now. I had three people at my door, asking for you!" He said. "Who?" Veronica asked. "Well, your dad, and he actually believed me when I told him you weren't here. The other two did not!" Wallace said. "I am guessing one was a teenager!" Veronica said referring to Matty. "Yes. She will become you if you don't stop her!" Wallace said, and that was true. "You saying, there's something wrong with being me?" She asked and Wallace just stared at her. "Fine! Who else, Dick?" She asked, cause somehow that could be true. He didn't take Logan's death so good. He was even worse than he was when he found out his father died or when he found out about his brother. "No, but that guy needs some serious help. He is a wreck!" Wallace said. "No, the other one came by right after your dad, he scared my kids and wife to death. Man, he hasn't lost his scariness!" Wallace sat back. "Weevil!" She said. "Yes, and why are you not more surprised?" Wallace asked and Veronica had to think about that for sometime. "Well, because there are very few people who have always been behind me, no matter what. You, Logan, dad and him!" Veronica said. "Well, you have also helped him a lot!" Wallace said. "And I have also accused him of a lot." She said and Wallace thought about it and then seamed to realize that it had a lot of truth to it! "So, he did save you up at the cabin? You never talked about that night you know!" Wallace said and Veronica looked at him. "No, I haven't. I don't think I will either. I have meet all kinds of evil, but I have never been the actual target." She said and that was true. Sure she should have been on the schoolbus, and she did almost die when Aaron Echolls went after her. But she hadn't been the target from the beginning. Not even that night with Cassidy on the roof had she felt like she did at the cabin. Also, those times she had people around her to lean on. But this time… no one. Really not even Weevil, he should really not have come for her, she wasn't sure if she would have done the same for him, probably not. "I still remember him duct taping me to a flagpole!" Wallace said. "Man… you are stubborn. That is more than 15 years ago!" She said. "It stays with you!" He said and then continued. "I do see it though… I did see it then!" Veronica looked up. "What?" she asked. "Well, tiny blonde Veronica Mars had the big dangerous gang leader Eli Weevil Navarro wrapped around her finger. Creepy… yes, funny..hell yes!" Veronica got up. "So now what?" He asked. "I don't know. I am back for now!" She said. "Really, well I'd say that is pretty big! Now if you happen to see Weevil, please tell him not to come here and scare my family again!" Veronica smiled and nodded.


	15. Chapter 15

_15\. Before it got known, before it got out that the Echolls family was a tragedy with one even being a murderer, the first one to fall was Lynn Echolls. Her car was found on the bridge, one door opened and if there was someone for Logan to go to, that would be Veronica. Now was she dead o not, Weevil had no idea. But someone seemed to know. "So, that little one over there…" Hector said and pointed towards a freshman who looked like a scared boy. "He is going to be a millionaire!" Hector finished and Weevil looked up. "So? Who isn't out of the 09 ers?" Hector just shook his head. "Well, that one has photo evidence of the Echolls lady dying!" Hector said and Weevil got up. "Does he now?" He made his way to the boys table where he was in the middle around friends. "Hey.. you, what's your name?" Weevil asked. "Um, me?" He asked. "I am pointing at you, am I not?" He asked. "Hart. Hart Hanson" Weevil sat down. "That is a pretty name, hope that you will live up to it! You… get lost!" He said to the friends, who quickly ran. "Let's go!" He said and lifted up Hart and almost dragged him. "Now, walk… we are going to that lady over there!" He said and pointed to Veronica!_

"_Holy…" Was all Weevil could say as he, Veronica, Logan and Hart Hanson looked at the frozen picture. Clear as day someone could be seen jumping from the bridge. Veronica looked at Hart. "This footage better never make it to public consumption!" She said and Weevil reassured her that him and Hart would have problem if it did. Logan ran away and Veronica then ran after him. "I'll take that!" Weevil said and took the cd out of that computer, he crushed it with one hand. "Now, the thing you have been spreading, that was a joke… a really bad joke, right?" Hart Hanson nodded fast, almost crying. "Good. Go!" Weevil said and Hart ran. _


	16. Chapter 16

16\. "Hey there!" Veronica said and Claudia Navarro turned around. "What do you want?" She said sharply. "Well, I would like to be alive, and no thanks to you I am. Seen your boyfriend lately?" She asked and Claudia said nothing. "That's what I thought!" She said. "Right, like you don't use people for your own gain! Anyway, I had nothing to do with it!" She said. "It? Meaning when me and my dad almost got killed? Is that the "it" you are referring to?" Claudia smiled. "Look, I had no issues with you, I won't have an issues with you if you only stay away, stay away from things that isn't yours!" Veronica looked at her. "And away from your brother?" She asked. "He is none of your business. You helped him, he helped you, I guess you are even now! You don't fool me with your innocent look or our small favours. I know when someone is playing someone else so I know you are only playing my brother, and I don't like it!" She said. "Sounds like you also have an issue with staying out of other people's business!" Claudia looked at her with a dark look. "My brother is my family, family looks out for one another. Not the same as using somebody! It was good while you were gone, then you came back and fell, then he saved your ass and you left. He went back to being ok, and now...here you are again!" Veronica got annoyed. "I am sorry, are you saying I am the one who got him shot… cause that wasn't me. The one who shot him is somebody who really hates me. I didn't do that!" Claudia weren't interested in what she said though. "He had a wife, he has a daughter.. barely sees his own kid! Just go away, run… that's what you do!" She said. "Ey! Stop!" Was then heard, but it wasn't Weevil, it was Hector. "Really? You too?" She just said. "If she is annoying you like that, maybe you shouldn't stand here talking to her!" Hector said, but Claudia turned to Veronica again. "Just leave him alone!" She said and then left. "She seems to think she knows a lot about me!" Veronica said. "The judgements through the years hasn't been only bad... " Hector said. "Where is he? Or are you going to tell me to get lost to?" She asked. "He's out back." Veronica started to walk. "Veronica…" Hector called and she turned around. "I don't hate you like Claudia seams to do, but I do care for him. Don't break that heart of his again!" He said and left her. She went out back and found somebody underneath a car, music blasting. She turned the sound of. "Hey, why would you…" Weevil came out and saw her. "You are outside!" He just said. "Yes, and I have been seeing people too." She said. "So you actually took advice from me?" She nodded. "Well, that must be the first time…" He said and was about to continue to talk. "I think we need to talk!" She said and he got up. "No, we really don't. I have said everything I had to say!" Weevil just stated as he began walking away. "Oh, I see… so I don't get to say anything? That sounds healthy!" She said and he turned around. "Look, I don't need to hear "I don't want to hurt you" or "I didn't know about it and I wish I felt the same…" I really don't need to hear that. "How about, I am sorry?" She asked. "For not feeling the same, no I don't need to hear that either." "No. I am sorry I broke your heart!" She said and he looked up. "Which time?" Veronica had no answer to that. "We should talk…" She just said and he came closer to her. "Fine, talk!" He just said. "No. Not here. You know where to find me!" She said and left, he stood quiet for some time. "Are you kidding me?" He could then hear Claudia. "Don't!" He just said.


	17. Chapter 17

_17 It was late, not very late, but still late. "Hey W, your phone's ringing, looks like it's Ms Blondie!" Felix said and gave him the phone. "Shouldn't you two be even soon?" Thumper said. "Shut it!" Weevil said and answered as he left the room. "V?" "Can you come?" She asked and sounded… well sad. "Where you at?" He asked and wasn't prepared for the answer. "At Logans!" She said. "Please!" She then said and he agreed. He put the phone in his pocket and went through the room to get to his bike. "Where are you going? Is she the new one?" Thumper said and Weevil just gave him a deadly look. He started up the bike and drove towards Logan Echolls. The well lit streets with big mansions gave him a flashback to the last time he was there, that poker night, the night where Aaron Echolls got stabbed. He found Veronica outside and she looked extremely upset. "You okay?" He asked. "Thanks for coming to get me!" She said, which in itself was extremely rare. "Going home?" He asked and she just nodded as she sat down behind him. Holding him more than usual. _

_The very next day was another day, then he saw how Logan Echolls was after Veronica, and as she dodge him he went up to Logan. "When they run away like that, means they aren't interested!" He said, angering Logan. "You don't start with me today!" he said. "No? Are you sure, it was in my calendar!" He pushed Logan off, and made sure Veronica could drive away before he let him go. _


	18. Chapter 18

18\. Veronica opened her door, this time poor Brian had only ducked as he came into the small reception, and he went in. "You're packing!" He concluded. "I am!" She said. "So is this going to go fast, I need to know what bar to go to!" He said, he didn't really want to be there. "I am staying! Gonna live with my dad… again. Then I am going to look for an apartment." She said and he sat down. "Thought you didn't know!" "I think I did know, deep inside. Just needed to be pressed to make a decision!" She said. "No one pressured you!" He said. "Not directly, but I can take a hint. The whole people want me to be happy thing, it wasn't that hard. Why would I leave the people who love me to be happy!" He nodded. "Good." He just said. "As to everything else…" She said and now he got up. "Don't do what I do, don't run… it doesn't work..trust me!" He turned around. "Remember that time I told you to wait, that time I tried to help you with Thumper…. but you had no patient!" She said. "I still don't!" He said, but sat down. "Really, from what I have heard, you waited 15 years to say something!" She said. "That's because it was no use!" He said. "Why?" She asked. "Why? Really? Okay. Look at your track record. Also, you loved Logan, I know that. You were happy!" He said. "I can't make any promises for the far future. I can only say I won't run!" She said and sat down next to him and kissed his cheek! "Look, you really don't have to… " He said. "Again, now you are taking my decision away from me. I get that it is a protective measure you have, but does it really sound as if you will get bad news?" She asked. "I really don't know! Really!" He said. "Look. I was happy… I think I was, but I am use to happiness being taken away fast, so I have learn to never feel happy… but you make me safe. I am not ready to just start something up…" Weevil stopped her and then kissed her short, before breaking away. "Start something up… this has been ongoing for years, at least from me. I just need honesty Veronica, honesty." She looked at him. "I can do honesty." She said and kissed him, this time none of them broke away.


End file.
